Anna mi princesa de fuego
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Elsa se reencuentra con Anna en el cumpleaños de su prima Rapunzel, y a pesar de haberse distanciado un largo tiempo Elsa se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Anna no han cambiado en nada. Contiene Elsanna y escenas de sexo.


**Elsa se reencuentra con Anna en el cumpleaños de su prima Rapunzel, y a pesar de haberse distanciado un largo tiempo Elsa se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Anna no han cambiado en nada.**

**Los personajes no me pertecen son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

**Anna mi princesa de fuego**

Era un día sábado del mes de Junio, se suponía que trabajaría sólo medio día, pero no fue así ya que llegaron las camionetas de la empresa que tiene convenio con el lubricentro donde trabajo y adiós a mi salida temprano.

Como lubricador que soy me toca a mí cambiar el aceite y los filtros de los vehículos que llegan y también es mi trabajo revisar las pastillas de frenos y en eso estaba cuando mi celular vibró, me quité los guantes y contesté, era Rapunzel que me llamaba para corroborar que iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños y menos mal que me llamó porque con tanto ajetreo se me había olvidado la fiesta por completo, una vez terminada la conversación con mi prima regresé a mi trabajo, quité la llanta y revisé las pastillas estaban casi nuevas, así que monté de nuevo el neumático y le informé a mi jefe que estaba lista la camioneta.

Me dirigí al baño para lavarme las manos y quitarme el aceite y sudor del rostro cuando al salir veo que en cada pozo había una camioneta para mantención, di un gran suspiro y terminé de secarme el rostro con la manga del overall y me dirigí a mi lugar de trabajo baje al pozo a terminar con lo mío y mi celular volvió a vibrar, esta vez era Kristoff que me preguntaba si podía llevar unos packs de cervezas, le respondí que sí, pero que ahora tenía que cortar porque estaba trabajando y que luego lo llamaría y corté la llamada guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de trabajo.

Terminé de cambiar el aceite y los filtros y salí del pozo dirigiéndome a la oficina para informar que los equipos ya estaban listos y así poder irme al fin a casa. No alcancé a llegar a mi destino cuando una cabellera pelirroja choca conmigo, era Mérida que venía a buscarme para que la acompañara a comprar un regalo para Rapunzel.

Le dije que me esperara unos minutos que entregaba los equipos, me cambiaba de ropa y la acompañaba. Me di una ducha rápida, me cambié la ropa y me dirigí donde estaba Mérida esperándome le hice una seña para que se subiera al auto y una vez camino al mall Mérida habló

"Elsita amiga mía, no sé como preguntarte esto, pero es verdad que Ariel y tu ya no son nada"

Suspiré profundo "Si así es"

"¿puedo saber qué pasó?"

"ella me mintió"

"¿te montó cuernos?"

"no, no lo hizo, porque nunca fuimos nada más que 'amigas con derechos', pero mientras me juraba amor eterno Ariel andaba buscando chicas por internet y no es que eso me haya molestado, lo que lo hizo fue que me mintiera"

"pero Elsa ella te ama y..."

"Mérida" la interrumpí, suspiré y continué "soy yo quien no la ama y por eso le dije que era libre yo quiero que Ariel sea feliz y no te negaré que la quise mucho, pero no llegué a amarla, no creas que no le agradezco que me haya acompañado y cuidado en todo este tiempo, pero lo que me molestó fue que ella me escribiera y dijera que me amaba y sin embargo estaba buscando chicas por internet"

"pero buscaba amistades"

"Mérida sé que Ariel también es tu amiga, y que tratarás de defenderla, pero ella faltó a su palabra y yo me enteré porque por casualidad leí el mensaje"

"siiiii claaaaaro que fue por casualidad"

"si aunque no me creas que fue por casualidad, porque los correos personales de nosotras están vinculados a nuestra empresas y llegan todos a una bandeja común y uno de esos era de Ariel y yo lo abrí pensando que era algo relacionado con el trabajo y así fue como me enteré que ella había creado un perfil en una página gay"

"pero es normal, Elsa si buscaba amigas es obvio que tienen que ser de 'la onda' ¿o me equivoco?"

"te equivocas porque yo no sólo tengo amigas y amigos gays también tengo amistades heteros" y sonreí "pero bueno volviendo al tema lo que me molestó fue leer que ella buscaba 'el amor verdadero' y de hecho creo que la encontró porque desde hace un par de meses que se escribe con una chica ¿me entiendes?"

"wow eso no lo sabía"

"bueno esa fue la razón por lo que dejamos de ser 'amigas con derechos' y le dije que era mejor que nos separásemos ya que yo nunca la iba a amar como ella esperaba que lo hiciera y así fue como nos terminamos nuestra amistad con derechos, aunque ella quiso arreglar las cosas, pero yo le dije que lo dejásemos así y que siguiera buscando a su verdadero amor"

"pero Elsa eso sonó como a celos, como si te molestara que Ariel buscase a alguien más"

"te equivocas, no me molesta al contrario, como ya te dije me alegro por ella y cambiando de tema ya llegamos"

"wow ni me cuenta me di, bueno Elsa nos vemos a la noche en casa de Punzi"

"okidoki cuidate nos vemos"

Y así dejé a mi amiga Mérida para que hiciera sus compras mientras yo regresé a mi casa. Una vez ahí estacioné 'a mi bebé' y entré a la casa, dejé las llaves sobre mesa y me dirigí al baño me desvestí y me metí a la ducha dejando que el agua se llevara todos los pensamientos acerca de Ariel que habían venido a mi mente por la conversación que tuve con Mérida.

Salí de la ducha envolví mi cuerpo y mi cabello con las toallas y metí la ropa a lavar, me fui a mi cuarto y comencé a secarme, saqué unos shorts y una polera y me vestí con ellos, encendí la TV, para variar nada entretenido ni interesante estaban pasando, así que encendí el WII y comencé a jugar Zelda Twilight Princess, después de estar jugando un rato fui a sacar mi ropa de trabajo de la lavadora y la puse a secar, regresé a mi cuarto y continué el juego, hasta que llegó la hora de ir al cumple de Rapunzel. Me di otra ducha y me cambié de ropa y salí de mi casa en 'mi bebé'.

Cuando llegué a casa de Zel toqué el timbre y salió Kristoff a recibirme "Elsa prima mía de mí qué bueno que viniste" y me dio un gran abrazo.

"Kris yo también te quiero, pero me puedes soltar me estas asfixiando"

"oh... uh jeje perdona, pero adelante y abro enseguida la cochera para que guardes a 'tu bebé'"

"gracias Kris" y dando media vuelta entró en la casa y regresó conlas llaves para abrir el portón.

"Bien primita adorada abro enseguida el portón para que guardes tu auto"

Yo solo moví un poco mi cabeza ya que mi vista se quedó pegada en una chica de cabellera pelirroja, que estaba sentada conversando con otros invitados, ajusté mas la vista y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Anna, la chica de la que me enamoré perdidamente cuando estaba haciendo la práctica como profesora en el liceo donde ella estudiaba.

Mientras Kristoff me mirada con una ceja levantada, moviendo sus manos frente a mis ojos.

"tierra llamando a Elsa, tierra llamando a Elsa"

"eh? Ah si el auto lo entro enseguida"

Salí y entre a 'mi bebé' me bajé, tomé el regalo de Zel y el pack de cerveza que traía, tomé la lata que Kris tenía en su mano, bebiendo un buen sorbo de ella, entré a la casa y fui recibida con un fuerte abrazo de prima Rapunzel.

"¡Elsa viniste que bien!"

"feliz cumpleaños Zel" y le entregué su obsequio.

"pero para que te molestaste" me dijo Rapunzel haciéndome entrar a la casa me dirigí a la cocina y abrí la nevera para dejar las cervezas, cuando escuché una voz detrás de mi pidiéndome una lata, tomé una y me giré para entregarla y me quedé helada al ver que era Anna, pero no pude decir nada porque en ese preciso momento mi mente se quedó en blanco.

"gracias, miss Elsa, ¿cómo has estado?" dijo sonriendo y tomando la cerveza de mi mano.

"hola Anna..." no alcancé a decir nada más porque llegó Rapunzel y nos abrazó a ambas.

"veo que ya se conocieron"

Noté que Anna se sonrojó un poco, pero yo me solté del abrazo y salí de la cocina encontrándome con Kristoff quien me tomó por los hombros diciéndome que era hora del 'show' yo le sonreí, mientras su novio Sven cambiaba la música por la canción de Fangoria 'a quien le importa' pero el cover de Thalia y comenzamos a bailar con mi primo y luego seguimos con la canción de Gloria Trevi 'todos me miran' y ahí si que literalmente se nos soltaron las trenzas porque hicimos una performance que ya la quisieran en una disco gay. Luego seguimos con 'single ladies' de Beyoncé y 'Judas' de lady Gaga, bueno yo la bailé porque me encanta esa canció y noté que Anna no dejaba de mirarme, yo le sonreí.

Cuando terminamos 'nuestro show' Sven le dio un beso en los labios a Kris felicitándolo, esperé a que se separaran y me acerqué a Sven pidiéndole que tocara 'Bad Romance' y bailé mirando sólo a Anna, enfatizando la frase 'I don't wanna be friends' fijando mis ojos en los suyos.

Al finalizar la canción le guiñé un ojo y dando media vuelta me dirigí a la cocina, abrí la nevera saqué una cerveza y al voltear encuentro a Anna frente a mí.

"bailas muy bien, felicitaciones" y me dio un beso muy cerca del labio

"¿interrumpo?" dijo Rapunzel que estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirándonos.

"nnno, no, no Zel" dije separándome de Anna y me dirigí a la puerta trasera y salí al patio, saqué un cigarro lo encendí y tomé un gran sorbo de mi cerveza, tomé aire y volví a tomar otro gran sorbo de la lata, dejándola en el suelo. Me apoyé en el muro tratando de de controlarme para no comerme a besos a la pelirroja que me hacía perder la cordura. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Kristoff estaba a mi lado y di un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz y verlo junto a mí.

"¿Elsa en qué mundo estabas que ni siquiera viste cuando me acerqué a ti?"

"uh, eh, ah Kris" dije tomando un sorbo de cerveza "estaba pensando"

"¿en Anna?"

"si" dije suspirando.

"te gusta ¿verdad?"

"si Kris me gusta demasiado"

"¿aun la quieres?"

"si..." dije sólo en un susurro.

"¿por qué la dejaste ir Elsa?"

"Anna era menor de edad cuando nos conocimos y no quería que tuviese problemas en el liceo por mi culpa"

"pero..."

"si Kris lo sé fui cobarde y tomé el camino fácil, pero al verla otra vez, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado nada"

"jajaja creo que alguien por fin derretirá el corazón de la princesa de hielo, mejor dicho ya lo derritió"

"¡Kristoff!"

"ok, ok, ok, disculpa" dijo moviendo y levantando las manos en frente de él "pero no me puedes negar que es muy extraño que tu hables y reconozcas lo que sientes Elsa"

"ya basta, no es gracioso" hice una pausa, respiré profundo y continué "Kris que no sea demostrativa no significa que no sienta ¿entiendes?"

Krstoff me dio un abrazo y se disculpó.

"no sabía que te ibas a molestar con lo que dije, yo sólo estaba bromeando, ¿me perdonas?"

"claro que si tonto" le dije sonriendo.

"volviendo al tema de Anna..."

"Si Kris lo admito aun me gusta y la quiero mucho" hice una pausa y respiré profundo, y bajé la mirada "aún la amo Kris no sé que tiene esa chica que me atrajo desde la primera vez que la vi y tal vez suene absurdo, pero me da la sensación de conocerla de toda la vida"

"y hablando de la reina de Roma mira quien se asoma"

Y ahí estaba ella acercándose con su hermosa sonrisa.

"Elsa ¿quieres bailar?"

"parece que estoy sobrando" dijo Kristoff y se retiró entrando a la casa.

"claro vamos" le respondí

"no Elsa, quiero que bailemos aquí" y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acercó pegando su cuerpo al mío. Creo que había hablado con Sven porque comenzó a sonar la canción de Sin Banderas 'entra en mi vida'.

Yo sonreí abrazándola por la cintura y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y pude sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi cuello cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el momento, pero volví a la realidad cuando escuché su melodiosa voz, sí Anna estaba cantando. Yo me separé un poco y le dije "¿de verdad quieres que entre en tu vida?"

Levantó su cabeza y me miró muy sonrojada "si tu quieres..." no la dejé finalizar la frase porque capturé sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso, y así nos quedamos por largos minutos y solo nos separamos para tomar aire, ambas estábamos sonriendo y Anna apoyó su frente en la mía "te he extrañado mucho Elsa" y volvió a besarme en los labios, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mi cuello, las mías acariciaban su espalda y nos volvimos a separar.

Esta vez nos miramos "será mejor que entremos sino Zel y Kris no dejaran de molestarnos" le dije.

Anna tomó mi mano y entramos a la cocina yo me acerqué a la nevera y le pregunté si quería otra cerveza ella me dijo que si y nos sentamos a conversar.

Yo le conté que ya no trabajaba de profesora y que ahora trabajaba en un lubricentro y quedó de llevar su auto para cambiarle el aceite, intercambiamos números de celular, para quedar de acuerdo en que día lo llevaría.

Tomé un poco de mi cerveza, mientras Anna me contaba que después que nos separamos ella sufrió mucho y que se encerró en su cuarto porque no quería ver a nadie, pero su mamá le dio ánimos además de muchos consejos para ayudarla a salir de su depresión, yo me sentí muy mal al escuchar eso, me sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño y bajé la mirada.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y continuó su relato y así fue como me enteré que en la universidad había tenido un novio, pero que no había funcionado, pero gracias a él había llegado a ser amiga de Rapunzel, además de ser compañeras de carrera. Hizo una pausa al notar que yo no había dicho una palabra en todo ese rato.

"Elsa ¿estás bien?"

Yo sólo suspiré "lo siento" dije en voz baja sin mirarla.

Anna se puso de pie y tomó mi mano y con la otra levantó mi rostro obligándome a mirarla.

"Elsa no quise hacerte sentir mal, discúlpame"

"no Anna tú no tienes por qué disculparte, todo fui mi culpa, soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdón"

"Elsa hiciste lo que pensabas que era lo correcto ¿si?, además ahora estamos aquí juntas, eso es lo que importa"

"Anna..."

Y tomando mi rostro en sus manos besó mis labios, yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el cálido sentimiento que sentía en mi corazón. Anna se sentó en mis piernas y profundizó mas el beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, yo la abracé por la cintura, pero fuimos interrumpidas por Kristoff que venía a decirnos que el taxi ya había llegado para llevarnos a la disco. Nos separamos y colocándonos de pie, nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Antes de salir de la cocina mi primo me tomó del hombro, yo lo miré, él estaba muy serio, Rapunzel que se encontraba al lado de su hermano, tomó la mano de Anna y se la llevó hacia la salida. Anna me miró con preocupación, pero yo le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Cuando ambas chicas salieron escuché la voz de mi primo.

"Elsa ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Ya la heriste una vez y..." no lo dejé continuar.

"Kris tranquilo, esta vez es diferente, no la voy a herir porque la amo y no volveré a dejarla" dije sonriendo.

"¡Elsa por fin lo reconoces, no lo puedo creer, esto hay que celebrarlo!" y dándome un gran abrazo salimos de la casa.

Al salir Anna me estaba esperando apoyada en uno de los taxi yo le sonreí y muy 'caballerosamente' abrí la puerta para que ella entrar yo la seguí detrás de mi subió Sven y Kristoff se sentó en el asiento delantero para guiar al chofer.

Cuando llegamos no me extraño que fuese una disco gay ya que Kris era el guía nos bajamos del taxi, entramos y pagamos las entradas, Rapunzel y su novio Eugene seguidos por Méridas y sus amigas fueron a buscar una mesa donde sentarnos, mientras que Kristoff y Sven se dirigieron al bar a comprar los tragos, mientras que Anna y yo fuimos directo a la pista de baile.

Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que mis sentimientos hacia Anna seguían intactos, mientras la miraba bailar haciendo esos movimientos sensuales que me tenían a mil, nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie y cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaban y nos besábamos el mundo parecía desaparecer a nuestro alrededor y sólo éramos ella y yo.

Bailamos un buen rato y Anna se acercó y me dijo que iba por unos tragos yo le dije que estaría en la terraza esperando por ella.

Cuando salí saqué un cigarrillo y me sorprendí al ver frente a mí una mano que me ofrecía a encenderlo, giré para ver quién era y quité el cigarro de mis labios al ver a Ariel de pie a mi lado.

"hola Elsa, no conocía esa faceta tuya de Casanova, pero no me importa ya que la que era de mi interés sé que la llegué a conocer y muy bien" y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Ariel gusto en verte, pero déjame corregir una cosa, si a la faceta a la que te refieres y dices haber conocido muy bien de mí es la sexual, te diré querida amiga que no fue así porque hay una gran diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo y aunque no niego que el sexo fue bueno entre nosotras, sólo fue eso sexo"

La sonrisa que tenía se le borró al instante al escuchar mis palabras y acercándose más a mí puso una mano en mejilla.

"Elsa yo aun te amo y sé que podemos arreglar todo esto"

"no Ariel ya lo hablamos me mentiste"

"no lo hice"

"Si lo hiciste"

"son ideas tuyas Elsa, tal vez sean celos o no sé, pero quiero que te quede claro que no hay nadie más que tú en mi corazón"

"¿así?" dije levantando una ceja y saqué del bolsillo mi celular y busque en él el correo donde estaba la subscripción a la pagina gay y lo acerqué a su rostro para que pudiera leerlo.

"Elsa no es lo que parece"

"Ariel ojalá y encuentres el amor verdadero que andas buscando"

Y giré para entrar a la disco encontrándome de frente con Anna quien traía los tragos.

"¿Elsa estas bien?"

No respondí solo tome el vaso de su mano y tomé de un sorbo casi la mitad del trago. Anna parpadeó un par de veces "veo que no" y tomando mi mano me llevó a la mesa donde estaban los demás riendo y bromeando.

"Anna, Elsa" gritó Kristoff "¿dónde demonios se habían metido?"

"Estábamos bailando y después fuimos por unos tragos" Respondió Anna, mientras yo dejaba el vaso en la mesa y tomaba asiento y sentaba a Anna en mis piernas.

"Wow ¿de qué me perdí?" preguntó Rapunzel soltándose de los brazos de su novio Eugene.

"parece que a alguien la flecharon" dijo Eugene con una sonrisa ladeada.

Anna tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó en los labios yo sonreí en el beso y todos comenzaron a silbar, a golpear la mesa, en eso escuchamos la voz de Mérida "hey ustedes dos ¿por qué no se consiguen un cuarto o van a un motel?"

Al escuchar las palabras de Mérida nos separamos y soltamos unas carcajadas al mismo tiempo que todos los demás.

"voy al baño ¿me acompañas?"

"claro que si"

Nos levantamos y yo tomé mi trago terminándolo en el camino. Entramos al baño Anna entró a uno y cerró la puerta yo enjuagué el vaso y lo llené con agua bebiendo dos vasos llenos iba por el tercero cuando ella salió lavó sus manos y me quitó el vaso bebiendo el agua de un sorbo. "Para evitar la resaca" me dijo. Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"mi turno" dije señalando el baño y entré al mismo que había ocupado ella, salí lavé mis manos y las estaba secando cuando siento los brazos de Anna rodear mi cuello y sus labios posarse en los míos, dándome un apasionado beso aprisionando mi cuerpo contra la pared.

'Anna...' fue lo único que pensé y mis manos bajaron hasta su firme trasero pegándola aún más a mí, ella dio un salto colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura yo giré y apoyando su espalda en el muro presioné mi cuerpo contra su entre pierna y sentí como gimió en mi boca.

Cuando rompimos el beso ambas respirábamos agitadamente y mis labios se posaron en su cuello. Pero no pudimos continuar porque la puerta del baño se abrió violentamente y Anna se soltó de mi cintura y miramos en dirección del golpe viendo a una furiosa Ariel quien se acercó a mí y trató de besarme, pero yo la empujé alejándola de mí.

"me cambias por ella" gritó Ariel "por esta mocosa es que no quieres volver conmigo"

"no sigas Ariel" dije apretando los dientes y colocando a Anna tras de mí.

"Elsa por qué no entiendes que yo te amo"

"porque no es cierto Ariel"

"¡Claro que lo es!"

Saqué otra vez el celular de mi bolsillo, busqué un correo en particular, uno donde Ariel le escribía a una chica y quedaban en una cita y bueno estaban los demás que se habían enviado desde hacía más de un mes. Acerqué el móvil a Ariel para que pudiera leer.

"¿éste es el amor que sientes por mí?"

"Elsa yo..."

"no Ariel tu rompiste el trato que teníamos tu terminaste nuestra amistad con derechos o con beneficios o como quieras llamarle, por lo tanto no tienes nada que reclamarme, así que por favor déjame en paz, esto se acabó entiéndelo de una vez por todas que ya ni amigas somos"

Y veo que entra Mérida quien sujeta a Ariel por los hombros tratando de calmarla porque había comenzado a llorar.

"no me dejes Elsa yo te amo"

"pero yo no te amo Ariel" y tomé a Anna de la mano y salimos del baño.

Anna aceleró el paso, pasando por la mesa donde estaban los demás, tomó uno de los tragos y sin detenerse me guió hacia la terraza. Buscó un lugar apartado para poder conversar tranquilas y nos sentamos.

"Bien ¿me contarás que fue todo ese lío en el baño? ¿esa chica es tu ex?"

Suspiré y la miré fijamente a los ojos

"nunca fue mi novia, Ariel y yo sólo fuimos amigas con derechos, pero teníamos un acuerdo que consistía en que si una de nosotras se sentía a traída por alguien, más o conocía a alguna otra chica que le interesara nos lo diríamos y ella no lo hizo"

"¿te enamoraste de ella, la amaste?"

"no, nunca la amé, pero si la quise mucho, por eso me molestó que me ocultara que había creado un perfil en una página gay y que además se estaba viendo con otra chica desde hacía dos meses"

"wow es decir te montó cuernos"

"no exactamente porque no teníamos nada formal, pero yo creo que cualquier tipo relación ya sea de amistad o amorosa se basa en la honestidad, no sé esa es mi forma de pensar"

"Lo sé" y poniéndose de pie Anna rodeó la mesa y se acercó a mí, se sentó en mis piernas, dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Sentimos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta junto a nosotras, nos separamos y vimos a Kristoff y a Sven ambos con una gran sonrisa.

"chicas disculpen la interrupción pero queríamos saber si se van a ir con nosotros o se van a quedar" dijo Kris sacando su celular.

"nos vamos" dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

"ok entonces llamaré para que nos vengan a buscar ah! y sigan en lo que estaban aprovechen mientras llega el taxi" y ambos chicos se alejaron tomados de la mano.

Anna se puso de pie e inclinándose hacia mi puso sus brazos en mis hombros volviendo a sentarse en mis piernas pero esta vez las suyas estaban cada una al lado de las mías.

"¿En qué estábamos?" me pregunto sonriendo.

"creo que en esto" le dije capturando sus labios con los míos. Y continuamos besándonos hasta que mi celular vibró, nos separamos y también su celular vibró, ambas nos pusimos de pie y miramos nuestros móviles y teníamos el mismo mensaje diciendo que el taxi ya había llegado.

"¿nos vamos?" y sin esperar respuesta tomé su mano dirigiéndome a donde estaban los demás para salir todos juntos de la disco. Una vez fuera buscamos los taxis Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff y Sven se fueron en uno, Felipe, Aurora, Belle y Adam se fueron en otro y Mérida, Jane, Anna y yo en el último.

El chofer preguntó a donde nos dirigíamos y Jane le dio la dirección de su casa, luego Mérida la suya y al final Anna y yo llegamos a la mía. Cancelé el taxi, nos bajamos y con nuestras manos entrelazadas entramos a la casa.

Apenas si alcancé a cerrar la puerta cuando sentí los labios de Anna chocar contra los míos, su cuerpo pegarse al mío y sus manos perderse bajo mi ropa, dejé caer las llaves al suelo y levanté los brazos para que ella quitara mi sweater, el que quedó en algún lugar del living, me despegué de la puerta y guié a Anna hacia mi cuarto, en el camino quité su chamarra, que también cayó en alguna parte de la casa, y continuamos nuestro camino a mi cuarto.

Al llegar abrí la puerta y seguimos quitándonos la ropa, poleras, jeans, zapatos, todo desapareció de nuestros cuerpos quedando ambas sólo en ropa interior, la miré detenidamente y me di cuenta que Anna ya no era la adolescente que hacía dos años atrás se había entregado a mi por primera vez, suspiré y seguí admirando a la hermosa mujer que ahora estaba ante mí. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada y Anna tomó mi rostro haciendo que la mirara.

"Sé lo que estas pensando Elsa" dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios "tú fuiste mi primera vez y quiero que seas la única mujer en mi vida" me abrazó y besó mi cuello causando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

La abracé por la cintura tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta "perdóname" dije casi en un susurro, cerrando mis ojos.

"no hay nada que perdonar Elsa" y volvió a besar mi cuello, yo sólo suspiré y la abracé más fuerte.

Nos quedamos abrazadas por algunos minutos, hasta que Anna se separó de mí y me besó en los labios, el beso fue muy tierno al principio, pero se fue tornando más apasionado a medida que nuestras manos comenzaron a acariciar nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos, subí mis manos hasta su brasier y lo desabroché y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío.

Sin dejar de besarnos la guié hacia la cama, recostándola en ella y quedando yo sobre su cuerpo, me separé de sus labios "te amo" le dije "yo también te amo" respondió y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos me atrajo hacia ella para darme un beso lleno de amor, ternura, pasión y deseo.

Con mis manos me apoderé de sus bien formados senos acariciando con la punta de mis dedos sus pezones, los cuales comenzaron a ponerse duros al sentir mis caricias, haciéndola gemir en mi boca.

Dejé sus labios para besar su cuello y me acerqué a su oído dándole una suave mordida al lóbulo lo que provocó que otro gemido escapara de sus labios, yo sonreí y fui dejando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus senos, donde atrapé uno con mis labios y comencé a succionarlo y a acariciar su pezón con mi lengua haciendo que éste se pusiera más duro.

La respiración de Anna se hacía más agitada y más gemidos escapaban de sus labios, yo cambié mis labios por mi mano y comencé a darle las mismas caricias a su otro seno con mis labios logrando el mismo efecto.

"Elsa hazme tuya" me dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

Y como si sus palabras fuesen una orden comencé a descender por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos en sus senos, estómago, ombligo y vientre, hasta que llegué a su intimidad, ella levantó sus caderas permitiéndome sacar la única prenda que me impedía tenerla completamente desnuda frente a mí, separé sus piernas posicionándome en su entrepierna y pasando mis brazos por debajo de ellas, noté que estaba muy mojada sonreí e inhalé su aroma ese que hacía que me perdiera completamente en ella, me abrí paso para apoderarme de su perla de placer la atrapé con mis labios y la acaricié con mi lengua.

Anna tomó las cobijas con fuerza, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, y sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció ante mi caricia, seguí succionando y lamiendo su clítoris, mientras mi dedo medio acariciaba la entrada de su sexo provocando que saliera mas de ese néctar que hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba.

Introduje dos dedos en su intimidad haciendo que arqueara su espalda y puso sus manos en mi cabeza presionando mi rostro sobre su sexo, yo comencé a mover mis dedos dentro de ella muy lentamente, sentí como sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello mientras yo succionaba mas fuerte su clítoris y lo acariciaba cada vez más rápido con mi lengua.

Anna comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de mi mano, su respiración cada vez más agitada me indicaban que estaba disfrutando de mis caricias y aceleré mas el movimiento de mis dedos dentro de ella, presionando la parte superior de su sexo con ellos lo que provocó que soltara mi cabello y se aferrara con fuerza a las cobijas dejando escapar un fuerte gemido con mi nombre.

Introduje mis dedos lo mas que pude dentro de su sexo buscando ese punto que la hacía explotar de placer y lo encontré, y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente con la punta de mis dedos, y no pasó mucho cuando sentí que su cuerpo se tensó, el movimiento de sus caderas se detuvo, arqueó su espalda echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejó escapar un gran gemido que llevaba mi nombre.

Dejé mis dedos dentro de su palpitante sexo e hice temblar mi mano provocándole más placer en ella, haciendo que dejara escapar una serie de cortos gemidos para dejarse caer sin fuerzas sobre la cama, respirando muy agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sentí como su cuerpo se fue relajando y saqué mis dedos de su intimidad y comencé a subir dejando un camino de besos hasta que llegué a sus labios, le di un beso corto porque aun respiraba muy agitadamente, me recosté a su lado apoyando el codo en la cama y mi cabeza en mi mano, comencé a acariciar con mis dedos su rostro, delineando su contorno mientras se iba normalizando su respiración.

"wow eso fue fantástico Elsa"

Yo sonreí y girándose en la cama quedó frente a mí.

"te extrañe" dijo acariciando mi rostro y me recostó de espaldas en la cama y se puso sobre mí. Besó mis labios y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis senos "mmmm" fue lo único que dije.

Sentí como ella sonrió en el beso, y dejando mis labios se acercó a mi oído "volverás a ser mía Elsa" dijo en un tono seductor "y esta vez no te dejaré ir" y me dio una mordida en la unión del cuello y del hombro haciéndome gemir.

Ella bajó hasta mis senos y atrapó mi seno derecho en sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo como si fuese un bebé hambriento, yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir una especie de gruñido, Anna bajó su mano hasta mi entrepierna y la metió dentro de mis bragas y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con sus dedos.

Yo sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba a medida que el placer se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo, comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de sus dedos, pero se detuvo y sacó su mano de mis bragas, yo levanté mi cabeza y la miré con ojos suplicantes.

"levanta las caderas" me dijo, yo obedecí y me quitó las bragas tirándolas en algún lugar del cuarto, separó mis piernas y acarició mi sexo con su mano "estás muy mojada Elsa, no sabes cuánto me excita verte así" y sin decir nada más puso su rostro frente a mi sexo y comenzó a lamerlo. Un gemido que llevaba su nombre escapó de mis labios y dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos nuevamente para disfrutar al máximo del placer que mi pelirroja me estaba brindando.

Comencé a mover mis caderas más rápido sintiendo que mi cuerpo quería liberarse, pero Anna se alejó de mi intimidad a lo cual yo respondí con un gruñido de frustración.

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba sonriendo. "Anna..." dije con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella se arrodilló en la cama frente a mí y puso su mano sobre mi sexo acariciándolo de arriba abajo haciendo que mis caderas respondieran a su caricia y sacándome un gemido.

"Anna... por favor"

"¿por favor qué Elsa?"

"no me tortures así"

Sin dejar de acariciar mi intimidad, se inclinó hacia mí "dime lo que quieres Elsa" me dijo al oído "¿quieres que haga esto?" y presionó sus dedos contra mi clítoris haciendo que me aferrara a las sábanas "¿o prefieres esto?" e introdujo sus dedos en mi sexo.

"¡Anna!" fue lo único que pude decir.

Mantuvo sus dedos dentro de mí y comenzó a acariciar mi bultito de placer con su pulgar, que con cada caricia se iba poniendo más duro. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse nuevamente pero ella retiró otra vez su mano de mi entrepierna dejándome con las ganas de seguir sintiendo sus caricias.

Se incorporó dejando su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del mío y me dio una mirada llena de lujuria.

"no Elsa no te dejaré llegar hasta que me digas lo que quieres que te haga"

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y dejé escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

"Anna hazme el amor hasta que diga tu nombre en cada gemido que escape de mis labios"

Mi pelirroja sonrió e introdujo dos de sus dedos otra vez en mi intimidad haciendo que echara mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella besaba y mordía suavemente mi cuello. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de cada penetración de sus dedos y mis caderas siguieron el ritmo impuesto por ella.

Anna puso su sexo sobre mi muslo y comenzó a rozarlo contra él comenzando a gemir cerca de mi oído, lo que provocó que mi deseo y placer se dispararan al máximo, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápido y cada gemido que salía de mis labios llevaba su nombre, me abracé a su espalda clavando mis uñas en ella y dando un gran gemido que traté de acallar apretando mis labios contra su hombro, que inconscientemente mordí, dejé que el placer se apoderara de mí sintiendo como un fuerte orgasmo recorría todo mi cuerpo dejándome sin aliento.

Anna sacó sus dedos y pasando su pierna sobre la mía juntó nuestros sexos haciendo coincidir nuestros clítoris y comenzó a mover sus caderas yo dejé escapar otro gemido al sentir la nueva sensación que quería llevar a mi cuerpo a un segundo orgasmo aun sin haberme repuesto del primero, bajé mis manos hacia sus caderas presionándolas más hacia mi cuerpo.

"Quiero que lleguemos juntas" me dijo entre jadeos. Le sonreí y giré en la cama quedando sobre ella, dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió mi cuerpo presionarla, en seguida se aferró a mi espalda y comencé a moverme muy lentamente, era una tortura increíblemente placentera, nuestros cuerpos se movían como si fuesen uno, me incliné hacia ella y besé sus labios, Anna acarició mi espalda con sus uñas haciendo que me estremeciera y gimiera en su boca, volvió a repetirlo pero esta vez sus uñas se clavaron en mí, lo que hizo que rompiera el beso "Anna" fue lo único que pude articular, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás arqueando mi espalda.

Escuché que ella gemía cada vez más fuerte y yo comencé a moverme más rápido sobre su cuerpo, nuestros gemidos iban al unísono mientras llegábamos juntas al orgasmo, Anna gritó mi nombre yo el de ella, sentí como el placer se volvía a apoderar de todo mi cuerpo por segunda vez en esa noche y caí sobre ella casi sin fuerzas, respirando muy agitadamente.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello, suspiré y me recosté a su lado "te amo Anna" dije mientras la acomodaba en mi pecho "yo también te amo Elsa" dijo casi en susurro.

El sol ya entraba por la ventana de mi habitación, bañando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, busqué las sábanas cubriéndonos con ella y vi como un rayo de luz iluminaba su cobriza cabellera que resplandecía como si fuese de fuego. Sonreí al recordar las palabras de una amiga puertorriqueña que vive en Estados Unidos _**'eres**_ _**la princesa de hielo porque aun no ha aparecido la princesa de fuego para ti'**_. Sonreí y y miré a Anna quien iba cediendo lentamente ante los encantos de Morfeo. Besé la cabeza de mi pelirroja "eres la princesa de fuego que logró descongelar mi frío corazón" dije en un susurro y rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos la acomodé sobre mi pecho y cerré los ojos dejando que Morfeo también me llevara al país de los sueños.

* * *

**Ikari gracias por tu frase ya que me diste una idea para crear una nueva, aqui sólo la mencioné.**


End file.
